Cross My Heart
by B4U
Summary: When Sora hears that his favorite band, Evolution, is holding auditions for a new lead singer, he immediatley jumps at the idea...even if that mean crossdressing as a female to do so. [soraxriku]


**Hey guys, this is my first kh fic…I've been reading them for like…a long time now so I decided I should probably actually write one. So here it is. The first chapter's kind of short and introduction-y, but it'll get better soon. So umm here we go**

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (and I also couldn't think of anything more creative to say, so I'm sticking with that)**

Chapter 1-Evolution

Sora Hikaru stared up at the poster breathlessly, barely believing what he saw. The poster, its bright yellow color a contrast to the concrete it was tacked against, was placed prominently on top of an advertisement for a gardener and another for a part time nanny. The large, bolded words "Tryouts for New Lead Singer" were placed in the center of the poster. Under that was a picture of Sora's all-time favorite band: Evolution.

Still not quite believing that Evolution was right here in Japan, and even better, actually auditioning new lead singers, Sora ripped the poster off the wall and sprinted home as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast. He didn't hold the track record for the 100-meter dash for nothing.

Sora, for as long as he could remember, had been in love with the idea of being a pop star. He had taken voice lessons ever since middle school, and now, as a junior in high school, he was currently the lead of the school play, and had been in countless other musicals. But though they were all unquestionably lead roles, there was one flaw that Sora had a hard time getting around.

The leads he had been cast as were, without exception, always female.

It was understandable, considering the way he looked, but still, Sora thought it to be unfair. The way he saw it, he would never get anywhere as a male pop star when people kept mistaking him for a girl.

Small for his age and with big, deep blue eyes, people often did make this mistake with him, something that he finally had gotten used to over the past years. Styling his brown hair in spikes, something that he had thought would make him more masculine, had the opposite effect and instead, gave him an even cuter appearance. Still, he was slightly upset over the fact that guys made fun of him for it and girls thought he was adorable, but none seemed to actually want to date him. However, Sora was determined to not let this get in the way of his dream. He figured that he would grow taller eventually, and as for his high, girlish voice, that would eventually change, too.

But then again, as Sora looked at the poster, the words "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" vaguely crossed his mind.

Nearing his house, Sora eventually slowed to a jog and stopped at the front door, reaching into his pocket for the key hurriedly, and jammed it into the lock, turning it all in a rush. Once inside, Sora ran up the stairs and into his room, not bothering to even drop off his backpack on the way up.

Sora sat on his bed and reached over to the cordless phone sitting messily in a pile of dirty laundry. His hand shaking excitedly, he quickly punched in the phone number printed on the very bottom of the flyer.

One, two, three rings. Sora waited anxiously until, on the fifth ring, a female voice answered cheerfully, "Galaxy Records, how may I help you?"

Sora cleared his throat and said in a high voice, "Hello, my name is, um, Sora Hikaru, and I wanted to um, try out for Evolution's new lead singer?"

The woman paused. "One moment please," she said clearly. Sora waited, holding his breath.

"What did you say you're name was again?" the woman asked.

"S-Sora."

"Luckily, we have a few more spots open. Your audition will be at 2:15 p.m. in the Galaxy Records Building on 39th street."

"Alright…thank you," Sora said, in an even higher voice than usual and hung up the phone lightly. He slowly let out his breath.

"Yes!" Sora cheered and punched a fist into the air. _Finally, _he thought_. A chance to prove myself to the music industry. _He looked at the poster, looking amusedly at the words in smaller print, under the illustration of a microphone. _Females singer wanted, no experience necessary_, he read to himself. Well, if Evolution wanted a female, then that would be exactly what they would get.

**Well I hope you liked it so far…if not, it'll get better. And longer. Hopefully. Review pleaseee**


End file.
